1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of recording and reproducing information, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for and a method of recording and reproducing information, which can copy and record audio information from one information record medium to another information record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been popularized to install a CD (Compact Disc) player or a DVD (which is an optical disc having a record capacity several times of that of the CD) player, in which music is recorded, in a vehicle or car, and then enjoy the music and the like while driving the vehicle.
Here, when such a case, is considered that the content of the CD for the music reproduction or the like is necessary to be copied (recorded) to another information record medium such as a hard disc device which can carry out a fast search (such a necessity occurs, for example, when it is necessary to carry out a reproduction control, such as a so-called “random access” and the like, faster than those of the CD and the like), a method has been typically used in which the record content of the CD is once listened to and is further copied to the hard disc device and the like.
On the other hand, it has been recently popularized to install a so-called navigation apparatus in a vehicle or car to accordingly assist a driving operation of the vehicle.
Typically, in the conventional navigation apparatus, a map information is recorded on a dedicated CD-ROM (CD-Read Only Memory) or DVD-ROM, and is read out as the occasion demands, so that a map and the like are displayed.
Thus, when the reproduction of the music from the CD or the like is tried within the vehicle having the navigation apparatus, if the CD-ROM for the navigation and the CD for the music reproduction can be reproduced by using a common player, this method is especially advantageous within a narrow vehicle, from the viewpoint of the saving of an installation place and the like.
However, if the CD-ROM for the navigation and the CD for the music reproduction are reproduced by using the common player as mentioned above, this results in a problem that the navigation function cannot be used during the reproduction of the CD for the music reproduction.
Thus, it is desirable that a time period while the player is occupied by the CD for the music reproduction is as short as possible. This implies that, when the CD for the music reproduction is copied to another information record medium within the vehicle, it is desirable to make the time period required to copy the music as short as possible.